


“I’ll make you laugh.”

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, dorky cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: cal x shy reader with cal trying to get you to laugh.Character: Cal Kestis
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 45





	“I’ll make you laugh.”

You’re not a very talkative person…not because you don’t like to talk to people, so much as you never been loud. Always quiet. Growing up being loud was always dangerous and perhaps that is the reason that you struggle to laugh loud, to talk to others, to not simply whisper. Whatever the reason you especially struggle around new people and your whole ‘crew’ was new. 

You’d joined the Mantis simply because you had needed safety as a force sensitive individual, they had taken you on board without much convincing, but you didn’t know them. You didn’t know Greeze or Cere or Cal and…you found it hard to open up, to be yourself around them. Not through lack of trying, on Cal’s part anyway. 

“Y/N, Look!” You react instinctively, eyes moving towards Cal who is pulling a silly face, cheeks puffed out, balancing on one foot and crossing his eyes. You simply tilt your head and look at him quizzically, “Are you…are you okay?” You ask quietly, unsure as to whether the red head had hit his head at some point or been stunned. 

He returns to both feet and seems to physically deflate, red covers his cheeks, almost as bright as his hair, “I…I was trying to get you to laugh…”

“Oh…Sorry…I don’t really. I mean I do laugh and it’s not that you’re not funny I just…” You look down at your hands for a few moments, collecting your thoughts, before looking back up at him, “I…I’m not a very loud person, Cal…i’m just quiet.”

“I’ll make you laugh.” You raise an eyebrow at him, “Seriously,” He laughs out, “I’m going to find something that’ll make you laugh uncontrollably. Just give me time.” 

“I don’t know, Cal…i’m pretty hard to crack.” Despite the fact that this is the most you’ve spoken to anyone on the Mantis in the last week. That he has a way of breaking all your expectations and turning them on their head. 

“I guess i’ll just have to keep trying then.” The smile he shoots you has you ducking your head, shying away. It makes butterflies twist your stomach and you feel sick but a different sort of sick than you’re used to.


End file.
